15th floor
by Nameless Man
Summary: Ikutilah perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia dalam menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari di apartement lantai 15 bersama dengan penghuni yang lain. My first fanfic, thank you. Please RnR
1. Short Prolog

**_Bleach is not mine but this story is mine_**

**_RATE M _**

**_Genre : Friendship, slice of lice, drama, romance_**

**_Starring : Ichigo, Rukia, Kaien, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Uryuu, Renji, and many more_**

**_This is my first fanfic so any suggestions and advice is very welcome_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_15th Floor_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Short Prologue_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Tunggu, biarkan aku menjelaskan, Nanao!"

Tidak peduli teriakan seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh menanggil namanya, Ise Nanao terus melangkahkan kakinya menutup lift yang berada di sisi barat kanan apartemen mewah di kawasan Karakura. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi. Kacamata tipisnya turun karena tidak ia benarkan. Sudah cukup dengan segala toleransi yang ia berikan kepada pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya hampir setahun ini dan pria itu sudah cukup menyakiti hatinya selama itu. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis saat pria berambut tak biasa itu kepergok sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang bukan dirinya.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu. Aku masih punya harga diri, Ichigo!" Nanao menekan tombol bawah lift.

Pria itu alias Kurosaki Ichigo, sang pria tampan yang mempunyai tubuh sempurna dan rambutnya yang istimewa terlihat memelas, suaranya terpecah karena lelah mengejar wanita itu. Jalan Nanao benar-benar cepat saat dia sedang emosi.

"Tunggu, dengarkan dulu kata-kataku. Tadi itu kesalahan! Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu! Saat aku membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menciumku!"

Emosi Nanao semakin memuncak. Orang bodoh mana yang percaya dengan cerita konyol itu? Bahkan anak TK pun tahu kalau itu semua hanya karangan semata. Sudah cukup dusta yang Ichigo berikan kepadanya setiap kali pria itu kepergok bersama seorang wanita, entah wanita mana.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Jelas-jelas tanganmu melingkar mesra, kau bahkan sampai meremas bokong wanita itu. Sialan! Sudah cukup aku dibodohi seperti ini, kita putus!"

Kata-kata Nanao bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Langsung saja wanita itu masuk tanpa peduli dengan kata-kata pria yang kini berusaha status menjadi mantan kekasih.

Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang ada di lift yang Nanao naiki agar kaget saat melihat ekspresi murka yang dia keluarkan.

Gadis itu keluar. Pintu lift tertutup. Dan Ichigo langsung menghela nafas.

"Sialan, dasar wanita menyebalkan. Begitu saja langsung marah." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tadi berekspresi memohon seketika berubah menjadi sinis.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu hanya mengamati gerak-gerik Ichigo. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan sebagai. "Kau diputusi lagi?" tanyanya tak acuh.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku, Rukia."

"Aku tidak ikut campur. Kebetulan aku ada di sini saat kalian bertengkar."

"Dia bukan pacarku, aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia saat bersama dengannya," jawab Ichigo tenang. Tidak peduli kata-katanya menyakiti seseorang atau tidak.

Wanita mungil itu, Rukia, hanya mengangguk-angguk singkat. Berjalan tidak peduli meninggalkan pria yang keluar tanpa baju yang menutupi dadanya. "Setidaknya kau harus pakai baju saat berniat mengejar wanita, Ichigo."

Ichigo melangkah mengikuti langkah Rukia. Tangannya masih mengacak rambut orangenya. Menyurusi lorong apartemen di lantai 15. Rukia terlihat santai memegang buku-buku yang tidak diketahui untuk apa. Kacamata masih bertengger di kedua telinganya, menutupi kecantikan matanya. Meski tak peduli, dia masih penasaran dengan pertengkaran Ichigo.

"_So_, katakan padaku. Dia memergokimu sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Rukia tak tertarik.

"Nanao melihatku saat sedang bermesraan dengan Nemu."

Dahi Rukia mengernyit. "Dan siapa Nemu?"

"Pelayan cafe Kurotsuchi, dia yang selalu melayanimu setiap kali kita makan di sana."

Kali ini Rukia tidak menyembunyikan kagetnya. "Kurotsuchi Nemu? Bukankah dia tipe wanita yang sangat sulit didekati?"

"Tapi dia luluh kepadaku," jawab Ichigo bangga. "Dan saat ini dia sedang menungguku untuk melanjutkan _sesuatu _yang tadi sempat tertunda."

"Apa kau pikir dia bersedia setelah tahu bahwa kau menduakannya dengan wanita lain?"

"Hmmm," Ichigo berpikir, "seharusnya sih tidak. Aku dan Nemu tidak menjalin hubungan, dan dia yang datang sendiri ke tempatku."

Rukia menggeleng pasrah. Tidak mau tahu kelanjutan arah cerita tetangganya itu. Tanpa merespon apa-apa, mereka berdua terus melangkah maju ke pintu apartement masing-masing. Di mana Rukia dengan kesibukannya sendiri dan Ichigo dengan kelanjutan petualangan cintanya yang lain.

Apartement lantai 15 yang berdiri megah di sudut barat Karakura. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan para penghuninya, termasuk kedua orang yang baru saja berbincang.

.

.

.

**_Short Prologue end_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bleach is not mine but this story is mine_**

**_RATE M_**

**_Genre : Friendship, slice of lice, drama, romance_**

**_Starring : Ichigo, Rukia, Kaien, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Uryuu, Renji, and many more_**

**_This is my first fanfic so any suggestions and advice is very welcome_**

**.**

**.**

******_15th Floor_**

******_._**

******_._**

Dia baru saja selesai dari pekerjaan rahasianya. Dia seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang—bisa dibilang—mungil, rambut hitam yang tergerai menuruni tubuhnya memang sangat cantik, namun ia selalu membencinya. Saat itu, hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah turun dari tempatnya bernaung. Bulan tengah bersiap untuk hadir di antara langit malam, bintang pun juga bersiap untuk keindahannya mistisnya. Wanita itu menunggu dengan tenang sebuah lift menuju lantai apartemennya, lantai 15. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali dia menapaki kakinya di apartemen ini. Sebuah apartemen semi-mewah dengan biaya yang relatif terjangkau.

Sambil menguap pelan wanita itu masih setia menunggu seorang diri. Bukan hal yang menyebalkan, setidaknya untuknya. Wanita itu tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan masyarakat sekitar. Dengan sifat bawaan dan karakter yang memang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan untuk seorang wanita. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengurung diri dalam apartemennya. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi ketika tetangga satu apartemen menyapanya, biasanya ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tangan kecilnya menenteng beberapa buku tebal yang siap untuk dibacanya. Setelah bekerja, dia sempat mampir sebentar ke perpustakaan terdekat untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik. Setelah itu, dia akan membacanya sampai puas di dalam rumahnya.

Pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka, dia melangkah masuk. Menunggu dengan tenang sampai kotak berjalan itu naik menuju lantai 15. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan murka. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, namun ia berusaha tenang dan tidak terlihat kaget. Seorang wanita berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi sangat marah, dibelakangnya ada seorang pria yang berusaha menahannya. Seorang pria berambut jingga, yang ia tahu adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabat dekatnya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dengan tenang, wanita itu melangkah keluar, tidak tertarik dengan pertengkaran kedua pasangan—kayaknya sudah menjadi mantan—itu, dia keluar dengan tenang seraya memberikan penyataan dibalik pertanyaannya. "Kau diputusi lagi?"

Ketika melihat pria itu menjawabnya dengan sungutan, dalam hati dia tersenyum. Inilah sahabatnya, seorang playboy tengik yang sudah bertahan selama lima tahun belakangan. Wanita itu bisa memaklumi kenapa temannya menjadi seorang playboy. _Well_, dia mempunyai ketampanan yang tidak biasa dan untungnya dikaruniai bersama tubuh atletis plus perut sixpack yang membentuk di perutnya. Kedua mata pria itu cokelat yang selalu terpancar sayu, dan sekaligus merupakan taya tarik yang paling memikat untuk wanita.

Ketika dia menatap sahabatnya, dia tahu kadang Tuhan memang tidak adil.

"Apa kau dengar dari Ulquiorra?" lamunan wanita itu buyar saat mendengar Ichigo berkata.

"Hmm?"

"Katanya hari ini pemilik apartemen datang berkunjung. Ada yang mau menempati no 151, setelah sekian lama apartemen itu kosong, akhirnya~" ujar Ichigo dengan semangat.

Wanita itu berpikir saat mereka melalui lorong-lorong apartemen, mengamati dinding yang di cat dengan warna pastel muda, hanya ada hiasan-hiasan sederhana agar tidak terlalu mencolok di lantai itu, mewakili orang-orang yang menempatinya. Kamar apartemen nomor 151 merupakan apartemen utama sekaligus yang paling luas di lantai 15, biasanya kamar itu ditempati oleh orang-orang kaya yang hanya butuh tinggal sementara untuk keperluan mereka, kamar itu tidak pernah ditempati secara permanen.

Dan dua tahun setelah kamar itu kosong akhirnya ada seseorang yang menempatinya. Pikiran wanita itu menerawang jauh, penasaran kira-kira siapa yang sanggup tinggal di antara para penghuni aneh—termasuk dirinya dan Ichigo.

Dia hanya menunggu sampai orang itu datang. Mungkin akan menyenangkan sambil menebak-nebak siapa dia. Apakah orang itu pria atau wanita. Berapa umurnya. Apa profesinya. Wanita itu akan menunggu.

Wanita itu... Rukia.

.

Ichigo menguap pelan, mengikuti langkah sahabat kecil yang masih setia menenteng buku-buku berat agar tidak terjatuh. Rukia wanita yang aneh, Ichigo sudah menyadari hal itu ketika mereka bertemu pada musim dingin 17 tahun yang lalu, ketika saat itu ia masih sebagai bocah kecil. Ichigo masih ingat hari itu, ketika kedua orang tuanya memperkenalkan sesosok gadis mungil manis kepadanya dan kedua adiknya. Nama bocah manis itu adalah Rukia, seperti sebuah cahaya yang datang pada musim dingin. Sinar ungu berpendar hangat di kedua matanya yang bulat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan rambutnya ada bercak putih hasil serpihan es yang menempel turun. Tentu saja Ichigo masih ingat pertama kali ibunya berkata bahwa Rukia akan tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Ichigo masih ingat saat ayah dan ibunya, Kurosaki Isshin dan Masaki, tersenyum bahagia ketika memeluk Rukia seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Yuzu dan Karin—yang saat itu berusia 6 tahun—tertawa hangat menyambut kehadiran Rukia. Dan ketika tiba gilirannyalah untuk diperkenalkan oleh Rukia, Ichigo terdiam. Gadis kecil itu seperti adiknya, lucu dan manis, semanis gula yang paling manis ketika ia mencoba tersenyum meskipun canggung. Ichigo pun tersenyum saat itu, menyambutnya seperti salah satu keluarga.

17 tahun berlalu sejak musim dingin hari itu, Rukia berubah menjadi salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya walau Ichigo tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung kepada wanita itu. Rukia adalah keluarga, sahabat, orang yang berarti. Saat masa anak-anak, mereka sering bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu atau saling beradu mulut untuk melihat siapa yang benar. Seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, meski kadang suka perang mulut, Rukia dan Ichigo tumbuh menjadi masing-masing pribadi yang berubah dari sifat mereka yang dulu. Rukia menjadi seorang wanita cantik—tapi tetap mungil—sedangkan Ichigo sendiri, dia telah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sanggup merasakan adanya ketertarikan lain untuk gadis itu.

Satu perasaan yang akan selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat di hatinya. Mengakui perasaannya kepada Rukia adalah tindakan yang paling bodoh. Ichigo tidak akan mengatakannya, tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, namun tidak juga menumbuhkannya. Ichigo akan menganggap Rukia sebagai sahabatnya—bukan keluarga—dia akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri seperti apa hubungan mereka, dan seperti apa rasanya ketika peraturan-peraturan yang ia buat dilanggar karena kecerobohannya.

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Suara Rukia membuyarkan ingatan masa lalunya. Mereka tiba di ruang kolam renang yang ada di sisi timur apartemen lantai 15. Tempat Ichigo dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu luang mereka bersama dengan para penghuni lain. Dan tentu saja, di sana mereka tidak sendirian. Ketika pintu di buka, Ichigo melihat Ulquiorra, seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui. Ulquiorra mempunyai wajah yang sangat putih dan sangat pucat. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan sangat sulit didekati itu merupakan hasil dari kejadian tragis yang menimpanya setahun belakangan. Dulu Ulquiorra adalah seorang pria normal seperti Ichigo, pria itu digemari oleh wanita manapun karena keahliannya memainkan piano dan mendapatkan gelar pianis berbakat dua tahun lalu. Namun, semua ketenaran dan kepercayaan dirinya mendadak musnah ketika Ulquiorra berpacaran dengan Kotetsu Isane, seorang wanita pemalu yang sangat cantik. Isane memutuskannya karena memutuskan untuk pergi keliling dunia dan fokus kepada kariernya sebagai seorang artis, meninggalkan Ulquiorra dalam keputus-asaan.

Sejak saat itu, pria itu tidak pernah menyentuh pianonya dan menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Layaknya seorang penyihir dengan harapan ingin menjadi vampire abadi, Ulquiorra tidak pernah beranjak dari apartemen pada siang hari dan keluar pada malam hari, tepat tengah malam dengan harapan tidak berjumpa dengan orang lain selain penghuni gedung.

"Kau sendirian?" Ichigo menghampiri tempat duduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan matamu sendiri bahwa aku sedang sendirian?"

Sejak patah hati, kepribadian Ulquiorra berubah 180 derajat. Pria itu dulu sangat ramah, namun sekarang keramahan itu tergantikan oleh jawaban singkat dan ketus.

Sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban sinis Ulquiorra, Ichigo hanya bersiul pelan saja sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku. Menikmati suasana seperti sedang berada di pantai. Di seberang kolam, Rukia terlihat sedang menarik bangku lalu menaruh buku-bukunya, setelah itu dia mencopoti kedua sepatunya dan mencelupkan kaki-kakinya di air, menikmati dinginnya air.

Ichigo mau gila karena keheningan ini. Ditemani oleh dua orang yang tidak suka berbicara ini benar-benar suatu pilihan buruk. Rukia tidak terlalu suka bicara ditambah Ulquiorra yang tidak mau bicara. Kalau sudah begini Ichigo harus mencari topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

"Menurutmu, kira-kira siapa yang akan menempati kamar 151?" tanya Ichigo yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada seorang pria yang berbaring tenang di sampingnya.

Ulquiorra mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tidak tertarik untuk menjawab, namun ia akhirnya berkata. "Siapapun orangnya aku tidak peduli asalkan dia tidak mengganggu ketenanganku."

Rasanya Ichigo benar-benar tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan yang suram ini. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju Rukia. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Rukia? Kira-kira bagaimana orangnya?"

Rukia mengayunkan kakinya pelan di dalam air. "Aku berharap seorang wanita yang datang. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa selalu pria yang tinggal di lantai 15?"

Rukia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menempati kamar di lantai 15. Selama 5 tahun Rukia tinggal di sini, dia tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita di lantai ini. lantai 15 merupakan lantai paling atas yang hanya mempunyai 5 kamar utama. Kamar 151 merupakan kamar yang paling luas yang berada di sisi pojok barat. Sebelum kosong, kamar itu dulunya pernah ditempati sementara oleh pemilik apartemen ketika rumah miliknya direnovasi. Di sebelah kamar itu terdapat kamar Rukia, nomor 152. Sedangkan kamar 153, 154, 155, berada di sisi timur. Yang menurut Rukia merupakan tempat sekumpulan pria-pria yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat aneh.

Kamar 153 ditempati oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pria yang terlalu bangga dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang playboy, yang sayangnya dianugerahi oleh Tuhan tubuh dan wajah yang mendukung. Oh ya, sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang selalu Ichigo simpan rapat-rapat, Ichigo adalah seorang _headchef_ terkenal di sebuah restoran hotel bintang lima _street avenue_. Rukia selalu bertanya kenapa Ichigo malu mengungkapkan profesi yang selalu ia geluti dengan tekun selama 10 belakangan itu. Jawabannya sih _simple_: karena seorang playboy akan terlihat memalukan dengan topi putih besar!

Kamar 154 di tempati oleh Ulquiorra yang sudah kita ketahui adalah seorang pria dengan obsesi menjadi seorang Cinderella yang selalu melarikan diri keluar rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sang kelelawar yang akan bangun di saat orang tertidur dan berjalan-jalan dalam kegelapan malam.

Lupakan Ulquiorra, penghuni 155 tidak kalah nyentrik dan lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez aka _the blue panther_ aka _the kitty shithead_—_according to_ Ichigo. Seorang pria dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi, narsisme sejati (menurut Rukia), mencintai kaum hawa dan kaum adam secara sama rata namun tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya _bisexual_. Rukia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria itu karena Grimmjow senang merayunya di manapun dan kapanpun ada kesempatan. Menurutnya seorang wanita, bahkan wanita yang jelek sekalipun, berhak untuk menerima pujian darinya.

Dan ketika pria terakhir yang sedang diingatnya itu muncul seperti biasa menebar pesonanya, dengan gemulai Grimmjow menghampiri Rukia terlebih dahulu. Terlambat untuk lari, Rukia terpaksa harus bertahan bersama Grimmjow.

"Ohh, mungil manisku, aku rindu padamu."

"Jangan lebay, deh." Rukia berkata ketus, tidak tertarik meladeni kegilaan Grimmjow.

"Jangan begitu, sayangku, aku memang merindukanmu siang malam. Tanpa kehadiranmu, aku bagai bulan merindukan anaknya…"

"Stop, Grimmjow! Kau membuatku merinding! Jangan ucapkan lirik dangdutmu itu!" sambil bergidik, Rukia berhambur keluar, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keheningan.

Grimmjow hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mendesah. "Dia terlalu malu mengakui perasaan cintaku."

Ichigo yang daritadi hanya menonton mereka dari seberang tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Diamlah, Grimmjow. Jangan menggoda Rukia seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu kan dia tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan orang lebih dari 5 menit?"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Rukia menderita kecemasan berlebih ketika ia berada di dekat orang lain. Selama ini wanita itu selalu berusaha menghilangkan penyakitnya itu, yang sayangnya meski sudah hidup 17 tahun tumbuh besar di dalam keluarga yang sangat bahagia, Rukia tidak pernah bisa menghilang kegelisahannya.

Ketika Rukia memutuskan untuk pindah pun, ia memilih apartemen di lantai paling tinggi, di mana persentase untuk bertemu dan berdekatan dengan orang lain akan jauh lebih sedikit. Rukia pun mempunyai kecemasan untuk disentuh. Karena itu setiap sentuhan meskipun hanya ujung rambutnya mampu mengacaukan pikiran Rukia. Itu sebabnya kenapa gadis itu terlihat menjaga jarak dan tidak terlalu senang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Kenapa Rukia menderita penyakit itu, Ichigo tidak pernah tahu. Dia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar dari Urahara kalau ada yang menempati kamar 151?" suara Grimmjow memecahkan keheningan, lupa tentang Rukia yang hilang.

"Kata Ulquiorra sih keponakan dari Urahara yang tinggal."

"Tadi aku melihatnya di lobby."

"Oh ya?" Ichigo mulai tertarik. "Laki-laki apa perempuan?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Orangnya seperti apa?" Ulquiorran ikut andil dalam perbincangan, sedikit-banyak menunjukkan ketertarikan jika itu menyangkut kehidupannya di apartemen ini.

"Hmmm…" Grimmjow mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat di bawah tadi. "Yang pria berkacamata, agak pendiam. Yang perempuan berambut panjang, dadanya sangat besar."

"Itukah yang kau ingat? Dadanya?" cetus Ichigo.

"Hey, kau pasti akan menyukainya, Ichigo! Perempuan itu juga manis, seperti malaikat yang terdampar di kerumunan serigala."

Ulquiorra kembali diam, tidak tertarik jika sudah menyangkut tentang wanita. Apapun yang namanya wanita, mereka semua sama saja: egois, manja, dan selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menyukainya dibanding aku."

"Itu karena kau belum melihatnya, kau pasti akan tercengang."

Ichigo hanya mendengus pelan, kembali merebahkan tubuh bidangnya di bangku panjang. Bersender sambil menikmati samar-samar percikan air kolam yang bergerak pelan karena kaki Grimmjow. Tidak lama, terdengar suara dengkuran seseorang. Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Ulquiorra tertidur pulas. Pasti dia sedang menyiapkan energinya untuk keluar malam ini, pikir Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo." Grimmjow teringat. "Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Nanao, kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah sekali saat kusapa?"

Ichigo kembali menerawang, sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan ketika dia mengejar Nanao. Saat itu dia sedang memeluk Nemu di kamarnya, Nanao tidak sengaja melihat, Ichigo mengejarnya sampai di lift, bertemu Rukia, dan Nemu terlupakan.

"_Shit_!"

Terlonjak kaget karena melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia nikmati, Ichigo langsung berhambur menggapai pintu. Heran melihat tingkah salah satu tetangganya, Grimmjow bertanya. "Kenapa kau?"

"Aku lupa aku ada janji dengan seseorang!"

"Janji dengan Nanao?"

"Bukan, dengan Nemu!" Ichigo pun menghilang.

Grimmjow hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam. "Dasar pria…" Grimmjow tidak sadar bahwa kata-kata yang ia tujukan untuk Ichigo seharusnya ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Terburu-buru menuju kamarnya, Ichigo sampai tidak sadar bahwa seorang wanita muncul ketika pintu lift terbuka. Tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatan larinya, Ichigo berteriak lirih.

"Awas!"

Terlambat, wanita itu terperanjat dan akhirnya sukses dihantam pria itu.

Sekekeliling Ichigo menjadi gelap. Dia mendarat di gumpalan empuk berwarna hitam, "Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa—" wajahnya mematung.

Dia baru saja mendaratkan wajahnya persis di sebuah dada seorang wanita. Masih terpaku menatap gunung kembar yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, Ichigo sampai tidak menyadari wanita yang baru saja dia tabrak mengerang pelan dengan wajah merona.

"Ngg, maafkan aku. Apakah dadaku membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir?" tanya wanita itu ragu-ragu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Ichigo kembali tersadar. Dia sedang memandang dada seorang wanita asing dan kini wanita itu memergokinya!

"Eh,itu…" berusaha menutupi sikap memalukannya, Ichigo mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis itu, dia kembali terpana.

Wajahnya sangat manis, matanya berwarna abu-abu bulat bersinar sempurna bersama rambut panjang cokelatnya. Tubuhnya yang super duper _sexy_ itu memang benar-benar membuatnya terbang melayang.

Tunggu dulu, mungkinkah wanita ini adalah penghuni baru kamar 151?

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menabrakmu, nona." Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan reaksi konyolnya. "Apakah kau orang yang pindah ke kamar 151?" tanyanya ramah.

Wanita itu terkejut. "Iya benar." _Sempurna!_

"Aku tak menyangka orang yang akan pindah ke sana adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik," sebenarnya Ichigo ingin sekali menertawakan tingkah sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan wanita cantik. Sudah lama dia melakukan ini, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu tersipu mendengar pujian Ichigo. "Inoue Orihime."

"Nama yang cantik sesuai dirimu."

Lagi-lagi, soal Nemu terlupakan. Apalagi melihat rona merah yang menjalar cepat mengitari pipi penuh Orihime. Sedikit rayuan dan pujian, wanita ini pasti tunduk di hadapannya. Ichigo tertawa puas dalam hati, tanpa menyadari pintu lift kembali terbuka dan berhambur seorang pria berkacamata yang langsung berhambur keluar tanpa menyadari ada orang di depannya.

"Hime, seharusnya kau tidak—"

Orihime terpana.

Ichigo terpana.

Pria berkacamata itu juga terpana. Dia sukses menubruk seorang pria asing dan wajahnya mendarat tepat di wajah pria asing berambut jingga itu.

Mata bertemu mata.

Hidung bertemu hidung.

Bibir bertemu dengan bibir…

Di hadapan Inoue Orihime. Kurosaki Ichigo, pria berumur 27 tahun, seorang koki terkenal yang mempunyai gelar playboy terkenal sejagat Karakura, kini menerima gelar baru.

Ciuman dari seorang pria…

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1 end**_

* * *

**_Little note_** : I'm very sorry if this fic is not at what you imagine. You know, I'm very bad at EYD T_T I try to write as good as I can, so please enjoy it :)

Orihime is on in this fic, but she's not became the one of Ichigo's girlfriend. And as for the guy who accidently kiss Ichigo, I think you're already know who is he... :)

Thank you for the review... that means a lot... I reply in PM for you who login, and for not I reply in here :)

_**chadeschan**_ : makasih. Sepertinya memang banyak fanfic tentang Ichigo yg badboy, I hope you like it too in this fic :)

_**chappy**_ : sudah diupdate :)

**_voidy_** : makasih, fokusnya Ichigo-Rukia kok. Well, untuk typo nanti coba saya kurangi lagi :)

_**Fuuchi**_ : makasih, Rukianya berbeda dengan yg di Bleach… anggap saja ini Ichigo dan Rukia versi Nameless Man… :)

**_Guest_** : sudah diupdate :)


End file.
